1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a portable terminal. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a portable terminal having a digital camera function that allows the user to perform voice communication and to easily photograph a still image or dynamic image of a subject.
2. Background of Related Art
A portable terminal is a communication apparatus that a user may easily carry to perform voice transmission/reception. Due to rapid development of information and communication technologies, portable terminals may have a function of photographing a still image or dynamic image of a subject using a built-in camera, and transmitting or receiving the photographed image to/from another user as well as have functions relating to internet access and/or TV reception. The continuous development of the information and communication technologies may expand the application field of the portable terminal.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a portable terminal having a camera according to an example arrangement. Other arrangements are also possible. As shown in FIG. 1, a portable terminal having the camera may include a main body 10 for inputting information and controlling communication, a folder 20 having a display (not shown) for outputting the information as an image, a hinge coupling device 30 for rotatably coupling the folder 20 to the main body 10, a camera unit 40 rotatably coupled to the hinge coupling device 30, and a battery 50 detachably coupled to the rear surface of the main body 10. FIG. 1 also shows an antenna 60, a speaker 70, an auxiliary display 22, and a lens 41 of a camera module.
Operation of the portable terminal having the camera will now be explained. When the user telephones another user or answers the phone, the user may open the folder 20 from the main body 10 as shown in FIG. 2. The folder 20 may be angularly rotated about an axis by using the hinge coupling device 30 as an axis. When the folder 20 is opened, the folder 20 may have a predetermined angle relative to the main body 10. The user may telephone another user or answer the phone in a state in which the user opens the folder 20 from the main body 10.
When the user photographs a still image or dynamic image of a subject by using the camera, the user may open the folder 20 from the main body 10 as shown in FIG. 2. When the subject is the user (i.e., when the user photographs himself/herself using the camera), the user may position the display 21 of the folder 20 and the lens 41 of the camera unit 40 in a same direction by rotating the camera unit 40. The user may adjust his/her image focused by the lens 41 and displayed on the display 21 by controlling the camera unit 40, and photograph himself/herself.
On the other hand, when the user photographs another subject, the user may position the lens 41 of the camera unit 40 and the display 21 of the folder 20 in opposite directions by rotating the camera unit 40. The user may watch an image of the subject focused by the lens 41 and displayed on the display 21 by controlling the camera unit 40 and photograph the subject. After photographing the subject, the user may close the folder 20 to return to the original position.
As described above, when the user photographs the still image or dynamic image of the subject using the camera unit 40, the user must open the folder 20 to photograph the subject. In addition, the user may adjust the image of the subject displayed on the display 21 by rotating the camera unit 40. That is, the portable terminal having the above-described camera may be disadvantageous in that the photographing process is complicated.
When the user photographs the subject, the folder 20 and the main body 10 may have a predetermined angle, and thus the display 21 for displaying the image of the subject may be inclined at a predetermined angle. Accordingly, the user cannot easily adjust the image of the subject to a desired composition. While the user is photographing the subject, if the main body 10 or the folder 20 gets an impact, it may be easily broken because the folder 20 is angularly opened from the main body 10.